This invention relates to a novel arrangement for mounting electronic circuit components in the engine compartment of a vehicle and in particular to a novel arrangement for mounting the circuit boards on the engine air filter housing.
Among the features and objects of the present invention are to provide an improved mounting arrangement for electronic circuit boards containing engine control circuitry: which can be easily assembled into and disassembled from an engine air filter housing; in which the circuit components are well protected; in which the circuit components are exposed to cooling via the induction air drawn into the air filter housing; which provides easy connectability with system components located outside the air filter housing; which provides an advantageous construction; and which offers other benefits and advantages as will appear more fully hereinafter in the detailed description.